


Acceptance 信任

by asadeseki



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 译者：为了Credence哭成傻逼，被Newt苏成傻逼。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newt_scamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/gifts).
  * A translation of [Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588749) by [newt_scamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander). 



> 译者：  
> 为了Credence哭成傻逼，被Newt苏成傻逼。

他的手很痒。他挠了挠，甩甩手，在灯芯绒裤子上蹭了几下，甚至咬破了皮，还是没法止痒。很快，他的手开始火辣辣地疼，他解开自己的皮带，葛瑞夫就站在他的养母身后，棕瞳流转变成琥珀色。他在微笑。

 

奎登斯从床上弹起来，心跳飞快。他没事，手也完好无损。

 

“奎，嘘，没事了，亲爱的。”纽特睡意朦胧的声音安抚了奎登斯，他交叉攥紧奎登斯的手指，免得他抓伤自己。

 

奎登斯蜷缩着，新弄的头发耷拉在眼睛上。他一直想留长头发，这下终于如愿了。他一直想要朋友，现在也有了。他从来没敢想过的是，有一天他会拥有纽特。当然，比朋友更亲密。一名保护者，一位知己。一个爱他的人。这一切都是真的吗？

 

他感觉床微微凹陷，纽特调整四肢圈住了他。他靠向前，额头贴着纽特光裸的肩膀。“我在。”他让纽特放心。

 

纽特点点头，“很好，我也在呢。”他向奎登斯保证。

 

“抱抱我。”奎登斯小声说，往后退了一点躺下来，感受到纽特迅速贴紧的身体。“我想谈谈。”

 

纽特点头，“说吧，我听着呢。”他笑着做了一个打开耳朵的动作。

 

奎登斯深吸气，“葛瑞夫先生——或者说格林德沃？”他往纽特身边挪了挪。

 

“葛瑞夫先生，嗯，”纽特颔首，“或者格林德沃，哪个顺口说哪个。”

 

“葛瑞夫。我站在第六街的时候，他找到我，把我拉到小巷子里，告诉我我是特别的。他说他一直在观察我，并决定信任我。他说我会帮他把美国变得更美好，让每个人都过上好日子。他还给我带东西，有食物，还有美国魔法国会的报纸。他让我 **觉** **得** 自己很 ** _重要_** 。”他加重“觉得”两字，说到“重要”时破音了。纽特知道他依然没能跨过那个坎。这很正常。

 

说实话，他也没想到他们能把这个男孩救回来。他这个年纪的“暗黑怨魂”史无前例，傲罗没杀死奎登斯全靠纽特给他的护树罗锅。纽特在他所有的怪兽身上加持的护甲咒不仅保护了罗锅皮克特，也在傲罗攻击怨魂时掩护了奎登斯。怨魂被驱走后，多戈在降雨前安全接住了男孩。

 

“你的确很重要，”纽特肯定道，“你是如此重要——”

 

“别哄我，纽特，求你了，”奎登斯很坚决，“我会觉得自己好蠢。”

 

纽特点头，“抱歉。”

 

奎登斯深呼吸，“他说他爱我。有时候他会在晚上召唤我，然后用……用我。他会弄……弄我。”他嗫嚅道。

 

纽特抱紧怀中的人，“再也不会了。”

 

奎登斯抓着床单闭上眼睛，“跟我说说话，随便什么。跟我说说多戈的事情。”

 

纽特欣然答应，“我是在仰光发现他的。当时他住在河边的灌木丛里，但那块林地被出售了，伐木公司正在招标，我就买了他的树，挪到我的箱子里，把他带回家了。”他的语气充满怜爱。

 

奎登斯满足地叹息，“再多说一点。你的箱子是怎么来的？”

 

“我妈妈给的。原本只是个上学用的公文包，但后来我离开了，被开除之后我就把它变成我的家了。我的小动物们也需要住的地方，我得研究他们，而且有些是濒危动物，所以我得不断扩容。”

 

“用魔法吗？”奎登斯问得很详细，他还是没法相信这些。

 

“用魔法，”纽特肯定地回答，“我会教你的，给你打造一根魔杖——我要带你去奥利凡德。”

 

“奥利凡德？就在这儿啊，在伦敦。”他说。

 

“没错。世界上最棒的魔杖制作人。”纽特笑嘻嘻地点头。

 

“你的魔杖是什么做的？”奎登斯再次问道。

 

“桤木，非常适合无声咒。芯是独角兽毛，奥利凡德说独角兽毛做的魔杖不易使用黑魔法。这根大概九又四分之三英尺长，坚硬灵活干净利落。”他一边回想一边说，“我很喜欢。”

 

“是不错，”奎登斯赞同，“它救了我。你让大家看清了葛瑞夫的真面目，把我带回来，还修好了我的头发。”他胸口发闷，忍住呼吸想赶走翻涌的情绪。

 

“嘿，发泄出来，”纽特连忙轻抚他的后背，“不要憋着，放松。”

 

奎登斯靠着他的胸口点点头，抽泣道，“你修好了我的头发，”他哭着说，“你带我远离那个地方，还允许我跟你在一起。”

 

“是的，”纽特说，“现在你离他们远远的，没人能伤害你。我会保护你的。”

 

奎登斯哭到声嘶力竭，他抬头看纽特，他并没有责罚奎登斯，让他别哭了或者安静下来。纽特就这样抱着他，支持他，抚慰他。奎登斯渐渐平息了焦虑。他安全了，纽特在这里呢。他现在在伦敦，赛伦复兴会的人找不到他的。所有人都以为他死了。这样想好受多了。

 

“奎登斯？”纽特问。

 

“我在，我冷静下来了。你还在这里。”

 

纽特颔首，“是的，我在这儿。”

 

奎登斯向后倒进他的臂弯，完全放松了。他跟纽特掌心相对，闭上眼睛。“晚安，纽特。”

 

“晚安，奎登斯。”纽特低声说。直到奎登斯沉睡后，纽特才上前吻了吻他的鬓角。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：  
> 标题应该是原作者玩了个双关梗，Credence近义词acceptance
> 
> my琼割了腿肉！！！！！！！！天寒地冻真情相拥！！！！！！！！！爱你❤️❤️❤️  
> [Keep by alienswest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8600686)


End file.
